


Destiny brought us together

by asukasukisu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Oh Sehun, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukasukisu/pseuds/asukasukisu
Summary: Kyungsoo knelt before his father and listened to his order very carefully. He never thought that this secret meeting would change his life forever. Nevertheless, as the son of vampires' leader, he would do anything for his own kind.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Destiny brought us together

**Author's Note:**

> The story in this fanfic took place during the 15th century in Korea.

Humans and vampires used to live in harmony. However, it all changed when a vampire with a human wife accidentally murdered his wife. A bitten mark on her neck was deemed as a wild vampire attack. The image of vampires as supernatural beings consuming blood or flesh of the living was quickly spread among the society. From that moment on, a war between humans and vampires had begun.

Cleansing in daylight by humans was replied with slaughtering at night by vampires. Painful screams of vampires when their skins were burnt by the sunlight and their bodies turned into ashes were replaced by tears for fears of humans when the fangs of vampires sucked their bloods and took their lives away. 

After centuries, it was believed that both humans and vampires were emotionally tired. It was time to end the dreadful days. On one tranquil night, a secret meeting was held. It was agreed that Oh Sehun, the youngest son of humans' leader, would marry Doh Kyungsoo, the only son of vampires' leader. It looked like their parents were sacrificing them for the sake of a peace treaty. But if it was the only way to unify both parties who had been enemies for so long then so be it.

Kyungsoo knelt before his father and listened to his order very carefully. He never thought that this secret meeting would change his life forever. Nevertheless, as the son of vampires' leader, he would do anything for his own kind.

"I understand, father." He responded and stood on his feet.

Only then he had the chance to lock his eyes on Oh Sehun. The human was breathtakingly beautiful. He was certain that if his heart was still beating, it would skip its beat. And if his guess was right, the human was probably the man whom he was going to marry.

Sehun blinked his eyes. It was actually his first time to ever look at a vampire within close proximity and he simply couldn't look away. He also took a mental note about the vampire. Regardless of his pale skin, Doh Kyungsoo was a very handsome man.

"We are of the opinion that this is the only way to stop the war. The date has been set forth. The wedding ceremony will be held next week." Sehun's father declared. His tone clearly expressed his way or the highway option.

Sehun glanced up to meet his father's eyes. It was too soon he thought. However, he didn't want to cause any more suffering by requesting an amendment of the wedding date. After a few moments of internal battle, he answered his father curtly. "Duly noted, father."

Sehun and Kyungsoo probably had something to say that night. But in the morning, upon knowing that the reconciliation news was jovially welcomed by both humans and vampires, they knew that the marriage was the best decision to end the war.

-

Sehun was stargazing at the veranda when Jongin called out his name and approached him. He cocked his head and smiled at his brother-in-law.

Jongin took an empty spot next to Sehun and started the conversation. "If you want it, your brother and I can help you escape the city."

Sehun was taken aback. Only two days left before the wedding day and his brother-in-law came to him, offering an escape plan.

"Aren't you scared?" Jongin asked.

Sehun gulped down hard. His throat suddenly became dry.

"You know I'd be lying if I say that I'm not scared at all. But my fear becomes nothing when I think of a peaceful life after the war." The future image of humans and vampires living together without being ghosted by fear made Sehun's lips curved into a smile. 

Jongin could tell that the smile on Sehun's lips was a genuine smile. His brother-in-law could never fake an emotion. He was the purest human being he had ever met.

"So, I'm not going anywhere, hyung. Tell Chanyeol hyung not to worry about me. I'll be okay." Sehun continued.

Once again Sehun had earned Jongin's respect. If he was in Sehun's shoes, he'd probably run and try to save his life. Meanwhile, Sehun was so brave and willing to sacrifice himself for a greater good.

But little did they know that Sehun had won someone else's respect too. Sehun and Jongin were oblivious that there was a pair of eyes watching and listening to their conversation intently.

Kyungsoo smiled. His future husband wasn't only beautiful on the outside, but he was also beautiful on the inside. It was an honor for him to be able to marry a noble man like Oh Sehun.

"What's so beautiful about the stars that you couldn't take your eyes off them, Oh Sehun?" Kyungsoo asked no one in particular. 

And the praise was easily spoken. "You're more beautiful than them."

-

The awaited wedding day had arrived. It was the day where the concession between humans and vampires was commenced. 

Sehun's mother tried her best not to shed any tears upon seeing his youngest son who looked so beautiful in his blue silk hanbok.

Sehun bowed to her mother and his father. He also bowed to his brother and his brother-in-law. No fear was displayed in his facial expression. Although he couldn't deny the pulsating heartbeat which indicated the tension he was feeling inside.

Sehun left his room and headed to the main hall. Once he was there, he felt goosebumps on his arms and the hair on the back of his neck standing. Many people had gathered inside the main hall. But he didn't know them all and he couldn't tell which one of them were humans and which one of them were vampires. Or maybe he was just too nervous to think coherently. It was such an indescribable feeling when he finally managed to stand in front of his vampire mate. Back then he had the courage to exchange looks with Kyungsoo. But tonight was the complete opposite and he didn't even know why.

Kyungsoo was contemplating whether or not he should take Sehun's chin softly and forced the man to meet his gaze. But not wanting to make his future husband feel uncomfortable, he decided not to at the end.

The wedding was held at night for an obvious reason and without any excessive celebration. It didn't take long for the ceremony to finish. Once their status as a man and his husband was announced, everyone in the hall was clapping and cheered joyously. But the wedding ceremony was only the beginning. There was one final task that they needed to undergo. Just like any other newlywed, Kyungsoo and Sehun had to spend a romantic night together.

Telling lies about their final task was impossible due to the existence of this heirloom in Kyungsoo's family line. The heirloom had been passed from generation to generation. It was a magical flower placed in front of the newlywed's chamber. The magical flower would bloom when the couple had completed their love making.

The unity of body and soul in a vampire's marriage was important. It was a sign that an eternal bond had been made, that the couple had become one. And particularly for this marriage, the unity between Kyungsoo and Sehun would also mean the unity between humans and vampires.

-

Sehun was beyond nervous. He fixed his eyes on the wooden floors and sat timidly on the edge of the bed.

Under the dim light, Kyungsoo could see the bright pink that flamed Sehun's cheeks. He studied his husband's features and had butterflies in his stomach. He was convinced that Sehun must be the most beautiful man on earth. Even the gods would envy him and his beauty.

Sehun was blessed with porcelain skin, soft eyes, sharp nose and pretty lips that Kyungsoo was so eager to kiss.

Sehun who was fully aware of Kyungsoo's intense stare could only look at his lap and played with his fingers. His heart was on the verge of exploding when he heard Kyungsoo's footsteps coming his way. His vampire husband ended up sitting next to him. 

"Oh Sehun—" Kyungsoo's deep voice reverberated and filled the room.

As if it was a mantra to his ears, Sehun instantly looked up and met Kyungsoo's gaze. A tingling sensation ran inside his body when their eyes met. Kyungsoo's eyes were captivatingly beautiful and his strong jawlines accentuated his masculine image. Sehun continued his fascination and stopped at Kyungsoo's plump lips and slender neck. He bit his lips and quickly tore his gaze away, too afraid that any inappropriate imagination might invade his brain.

"How old are you?" Kyungsoo asked, trying to ease the tension between them.

Sehun seemed surprised with the trivial question and smiled. "I'm twenty four years old. How about you?"

"Hmm.. more than two hundred years." Kyungsoo blatantly answered.

Sehun let out a laugh this time but then he put his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh."

It was his first time to hear Sehun's laugh and Kyungsoo loved it. Sehun's laugh was a melody to his ears and he wanted to hear it everyday. The eyes that turned into crescent moons also didn't go unnoticed by him.

Sehun bit his lips and thought for a moment. There were rumors that explained about the reasons why vampires stopped growing old. He wanted to confirm them with Kyungsoo but the words got stuck in his throat.

Kyungsoo seemed to understand what was weighing Sehun's mind. "My body is the body of a twenty five years old me. I was on my way home and walked alone in the woods when humans came from different directions and started circling me with torches on their hands. They threatened to burn me."

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and choked on his words. "One man almost burnt my face but I covered it with my hand."

Sehun's eyes dropped to Kyungsoo's hand and a scorch mark was visible on his husband's right hand. His heart clenched. 

"It was either kill or be killed. I didn't mean to do it. I was—"

Knowing that it was probably the past that Kyungsoo was trying to forget, Sehun cut him off quickly. "That's okay, you did what you had to do." He grabbed Kyungsoo's hands only to pull his hands back with a surprise jerk.

"Are all vampires this cold?" His eyes widened and his voice was filled with curiosity.

"Yes, we are." Kyungsoo gave him a small smile. 

The chamber went to an awkward silence for ten seconds and Kyungsoo cleared his throat before speaking seriously. "Sehun ah, I've promised myself that I'll protect you. So, I won't force you to do anything against your will. I know this marriage comes with a specific purpose, to end the war between humans and vampires. But all you have to do is say no and I'll explain everything—"

Sehun shook his head and Kyungsoo stopped mid sentence. "I've taken everything into consideration. If I didn't want this marriage then I would say no to it from the very beginning. But this is my destiny and I will embrace it without any doubts."

There was a determination in Sehun's voice that made a smile form on Kyungsoo's lips. 

-

Since when did Sehun have this kind of courage was unknown, but he held Kyungsoo's hand and brought it to his cheek. He immediately closed his eyes when he saw Kyungsoo leaning towards him. His temperature rose and his heart beat faster. 

Kyungsoo locked his eyes on Sehun, tilted his head and slowly connected their lips together. Sehun's lips were soft and moist just like what he had predicted. He kissed slowly as if he tried to create bond and attachment through the kiss. And Sehun didn't know that one kiss from a vampire could drive him wild with desire. His mouth was slightly parted when Kyungsoo played with his lower lip. His hands circled around Kyungsoo's neck and he drew him closer. He couldn't hold back the little whimper he made at the back of his throat when Kyungsoo plunged his tongue into his mouth.

Kyungsoo pulled Sehun up. He began to gently remove the first layer of his husband's hanbok. But when he wanted to remove the undergarment, Sehun stopped him. He was surprised but his surprise was soon replaced with an understanding. With trembling hands, Sehun tried to free him from his hanbok too. He watched Sehun's trembling hands and took them in his. 

"Sehun ah, you don't have to do this." He uttered with a genuine concern.

Realizing that Kyungsoo misunderstood him, Sehun was panicking. "No, that's not it. I'm not scared. I'm—" He gulped. "I'm so nervous. I'm—" Sehun blushed hard.

Kyungsoo's heart melted and he pulled Sehun against him, kissing him harder this time. And Sehun kissed him back instantly without hesitation. Kyungsoo caught Sehun's earlobe in between his lips and went down to the curve of his neck. Sehun's breath quickened, feeling Kyungsoo's wet lips licking his sensitive area.

"Mmm…" Sehun moaned.

Their lips met again, deeper and greedy. They only stopped to undress each other, taking off each other's undergarments and trousers. 

Kyungsoo's eyes traveled to every inch of Sehun's body, silently worshiping his beauty. "Mine." He claimed.

"Yours." Sehun clung to Kyungsoo. He wanted him to feel his heartbeat. 

Kyungsoo gasped, the warmth of Sehun's skin against him was electric and perfect. 

And for the first time that night, Sehun initiated their kiss. He cupped Kyungsoo's cheeks and kissed him sweetly and lovingly until they fell back on the bed.

Towering over Sehun, Kyungsoo caressed Sehun's cheek with his thumb. "You're so beautiful."

"You are too." Sehun said, running his forefinger over his husband's face. He touched the thick eyebrows first before following the line of Kyungsoo's plump lips.

Kyungsoo's mouth parted and then he licked Sehun's finger in a wholly seductive manner.

"I saw your fangs."

"Do they scare you?"

"No. They will never."

Kyungsoo bent down and kissed Sehun's lips again. Sehun poked his tongue out and Kyungsoo took the bait, circling his tongue around Sehun's and fighting for dominance. Sehun gave a soft protest when Kyungsoo broke off their kiss. However, his soft protest didn't last long because Kyungsoo was soon exploring his neck, nibbling it softly. Then he ran his kisses to Sehun's chest and circled his tongue on Sehun's nipples.

"Mmm.. ah.. Kyungsoo…" Sehun uncontrollably moaned when Kyungsoo took his penis in his hand and kissed the tip of it. And his moan turned into a pleasurable scream when Kyungsoo leaned forward and took his penis inside his mouth.

Sehun let his head fall against the cushion and with his closed eyes, he enjoyed Kyungsoo's warm mouth bobbing up and down on his penis. However, he jerked upright when Kyungsoo sucked his balls. His head fell back deeper into the cushion when Kyungsoo opened his thighs and pressed his tongue into his hole.

"Ahh.. Kyungsoo…" He writhed and gripped the bed sheet tightly as Kyungsoo kept pleasuring his hole. His penis was oozing with precum when Kyungsoo had finished preparing him.

Sehun saw how Kyungsoo grabbed his own penis. His heart beat erratically, Kyungsoo's penis was big and fully erected.

Apparently listening to Sehun's moans alone was enough to make Kyungsoo's penis full-grown. He then aligned his position to meet Sehun's hole. 

"This is going to hurt a little." Kyungsoo whispered and kissed Sehun's lips. 

Sehun could only nod in understanding.

And slowly, Kyungsoo pushed his penis into Sehun's hole.

Sehun had prepared himself for this, but still this was something new. A foreign experience. Hence, he couldn't control the painful scream that escaped his lips when Kyungsoo pushed his penis into his arse.

Knowing that Sehun was in pain and also witnessing the uncomfortable expression on his face, Kyungsoo immediately stopped. His tone was full of worries when he dropped the question to his husband. "Do you want me to pull out?"

"No—" Sehun answered. "Just stay like this for awhile." He continued.

They hugged each other and Kyungsoo showered Sehun with chaste kisses on his face to soothe the pain away. Few minutes later, Sehun gazed at Kyungsoo and told him to start moving. However, the pain was still there. Sehun's face said it loud and clear. Again Kyungsoo stopped when he heard Sehun hissed in pain.

"I won't hurt you Sehun, I promise." Kyungsoo locked his eyes on Sehun.

Sehun knew he could trust Kyungsoo, his vampire husband would never hurt him. Hence, he leaned up and gave Kyungsoo a quick kiss, a signal for him to move again.

Sehun winced when Kyungsoo thrusted into him slowly but firmly. After a few steady thrusts, the wincing turned into moans and the pain was substituted with pleasure. Kyungsoo spread Sehun's legs wider so that he could move inside him faster and deeper. His groans were now overlapping with Sehun's.

Sehun stared up at Kyungsoo's face and thought that his husband was indeed the most handsome man he had ever seen in his life. He was sure that he was the luckiest human on earth to ever marry his vampire husband, Doh Kyungsoo. And he wouldn't regret the path he was taking.

Sehun was on the edge of his orgasm when he pulled Kyungsoo's neck and sealed their lips in a long kiss.

"Aaahhh.. Kyungsoo... I—" He couldn't finish his sentence as he ejaculated and squirted his semen in between their bodies.

Watching Sehun reached his orgasm really blew Kyungsoo's mind away. Swept over by desire, he moaned loudly when he shot his semen inside his husband's arse.

-

A flower that beautifully bloomed under the moonlight was not only a solid proof of commitment between Sehun and Kyungsoo. It was also a symbol of peace between humans and vampires.

The next day, their parents announced the official reconciliation between humans and vampires. Those who gathered there responded to the great news with smiles and joy.

Sehun stole a glance at his husband and Kyungsoo gave him the sweetest smile ever. 

The war between humans and vampires had reached an end. But for Kyungsoo and Sehun, their story had just begun.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you guys like it :)


End file.
